


Karaoke- Bucky

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/M, Female reader insert, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Lost in thought on the way back from a mission leads you to revealing a secret talent.  Steve and Nat want to hear more, but Nat also has an ulterior motive.
Kudos: 4





	Karaoke- Bucky

  


*************************

I’d been in a rush running behind prepping for the last minute mission and forgotten to shove a book in my pack. At least I was able to pass the time on the way there re-reading the mission details, but the way home was a different story. At first, it started out with me laying on a bench seat in the back of the jet humming, it slowly progressed to singing softly. Nat flying while Steve sat in the co-pilots seat discussing the success of the mission. I was in my own little world, eyes closed thinking of a certain pair of eyes, and brilliant smile when I started singing aloud a song I’d listened to over and over until I learned it by heart, ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri. I was knocked out of my little cloud nine thoughts when Steve and Nat began whistling and clapping.

“Holy shit, I didn’t know you could sing,” Nat smiled flicking a few switches on the console.

“Uh yeah, a hidden talent I guess,” I answered sheepishly.

“That was incredible, you should do that at Tony’s next party, it’s 100 times better than those DJ’s he hires.” Steve looked like a proud big brother.

“I’d rather not, its something I really only do in the shower or alone.” I blushed.

“I think everyone should hear this, do you take requests?” Nat laughed.

“I’d rather not, we already have enough dancing monkeys on this team thank you very much.” I winked at Steve and he shook his head rolling his eyes.

“No seriously could you sing that again? I found it kinda comforting,” Steve pleading with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

“How about something different if you’re serious?” I smiled.

“Yes please,” Nat smiles.

I sat up swaying back and forth. The words of Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’ tumbling out. The passion and emotion coming out of my mouth stunned the both of them. When I finished, I stood and bowed over-dramatically. They both smiled at each other knowingly, they’d both heard someone else singing that song when he thought no one else was around. Nat motioned her head slightly at the console, Steve’s’ eyes wandered towards the blinking red light and a smile crept across his face, nodded in approval. She’d turned on the feed from the jet and sent it every monitor/screen in the Avengers compound. A light on the console beeped out in Morse code that it was receiving and recording, I never noticed.

“Thanks, I guess I needed a little ego boost lately.” I smiled.

“You uh, thinking about someone in general when you were singing that?” Nat smirks, “usually people only get that look in their eyes when they’re in love, just saying.” Steve laughed.

“Does our Lil’ Y/n have a crush on someone? Come on spill it.” Those big puppy dog eyes were his greatest strength in getting his way and he knew it.

“I uh…maybe…sorta but it’s not a big deal really.” I stammered.

“Oh stow it, does he know? He’s an Avenger isn’t he?” Nat flashes her annoying ‘I know more than I’m going to tell’ smile.

“Yes he’s one of us and no I don’t think he sees me like that actually.” I slumped down on the bench and put my head in my hands smiling weakly. “Ugh, I’ve tried to tell him, but there’s always some interruption. A mission, an alien invasion, Clint and a sudden water fight so on and so on. Maybe it’s the Universes way of saying it ain’t gonna happen you know?”

“I think you might be surprised what the Universe can do with a little push," Steve smiled.

"Alright enough girl talk, one more song Y/n we’re almost home and I think Tony’s forcing us to celebrate something outside of the compound this time. I need a song to calm my battered nerves.” Nat looking strangely wide-eyed at the console.

“You seriously want to hear me sing again?” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“If I didn’t love you like a little sister, I’d marry you just to hear you sing every day,” Steve said with a serious yet kind expression giving me a half hug.

“Hey if you could sing one song, one song that sums up how you feel about your crush which one would you sing?” Nat quirked an eye.

“Oh Nat that’s not fair, there are so many good songs out there. Let me think a second.” My eyes scanning the grates on the floor as I thought. My eye lit up thinking it was the perfect song. I closed my eyes and started singing the Adele version of Make You Feel My Love. When I finished tears slid down my cheeks, a solemn smile on my face. Nat switched the Jet to auto-pilot and swept me up in a hug.

“You’re too good for this world,” she whispered in my ear. “Tell him, there isn’t anyone else besides him who deserves you.”

“How did you know…I never told anyone.” I asked kicking myself for ever thinking Nat wouldn’t figure it out.

“The eyes never lie, sweetheart, eyes never lie.” She sat back down, flipping off auto-pilot and spent the rest of the flight in silence.

It was Tony’s stupid idea for everyone to go out to a bar that just so happened to have karaoke according to Nat, a different way to celebrate a job well done. I saw the look in Tony’s eyes, he was plotting something. He’d closed down the bar, Avengers only. I glared at Nat and Steve, giving them a 'you better not have told anyone’ looks, Nat smiled and shrugged her shoulders, Steve flashed his killer smile and blushed.

“So what exactly is the point of this again?” Bucky asked staring at all the equipment around the bar curiously, eyeing the large screen behind the DJ. “In my day we just got drunk and sang in the bar,” he laughed smacking Steve on the shoulder.

“It’s fun that’s what’s the point. You drink, sing horribly and blow off steam.” Sam patted him on the back.

The drinks flowed, we laughed poking fun at each other during their turns. Tony went first and to no ones surprise sang Ironman by Black Sabbath. Nat and Wanda did a duet to Black Widow. Steve nervously sang The Way You Look Tonight by Sinatra, he’d become obsessed with him since I introduced him to it. Bruce bowed out saying it’d bring out the Hulk, we all agreed that was for the best.

“You’re up Y/n,” Tony wiggled his eyes, “No dancing darling, we don’t want to give Capsicle a heart attack.” I blew out a sigh and walked up to the mic nervously, scanning the room until my eyes met his. His head tilted to the side, an ear to ear grin on his face. He nodded at me that it would be alright.

“Hey Y/n,” Nat asked with a cheeky look on her face. “Can you sing the last one you sang for Steve and me on the Quinn Jet earlier?” I furrowed my brows, squinting my eyes.

“Yeah, please?” Steve flashing those ridiculously overused puppy dog eyes.

“Um, sure, I guess.” I leaned towards the DJ and whispered in his ear, he flashed a smile and the song started. I closed my eyes letting out the breath I’d been holding in. I could feel all eyes on me, my brain said 'fuck it, you got nothing to lose.’ My eyes gazing across the group until they fell upon him once more. The words flashed across the screens but I didn’t need them, I could recite this song forwards and back.

_**When the rain is blowing in your face** _

_**And the whole world is on your case** _

_**I could offer you a warm embrace** _

_**To make you feel my love** _

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear** _

_**And there is no one there to dry your tears** _

_**Oh, I hold you for a million years** _

_**To make you feel my love** _

__

Bucky leaned back in his chair looking up at me in amazement, his eyes twinkling in the bar light. The beer he’d brought to his lips no longer held any interest to him, he set it on the table. He sat up straight, leaning forward in his chair, the astonished smile swept across his face.

_**I know you haven’t made your mind up yet** _

_**But I will never do you wrong** _

_**I’ve known it from the moment that we met** _

_**No doubt in my mind where you belong** _

I smiled down at him willing the tears to stay inside, even if he didn’t feel the same way I did, maybe this was my way of getting it off my chest, releasing the fear of rejection, letting me move on. I closed my eyes fighting back the tears.

_**I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue** _

_**And I’d go crawling down the avenue** _

_**No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do** _

_**To make you feel my love** _

I let my body feel the song and swayed side to side, his eyes following my every move, his smile genuine and full of adoration like he was looking at something he loved.

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea** _

_**And on the highway of regret** _

_**The winds of change are blowing wild and free** _

_**You ain’t seen nothing like me yet** _

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true** _

I could no longer keep the tears at bay, they silently escaped, cascading down my cheeks, splashing on the floor. He looked pained and confused, his own eyes misty, he looked at Steve as if searching for confirmation of something from a past conversation. Steve just smiled at Bucky and shook his head.

_**There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do** _

_**Go to the ends of this Earth for you** _

_**To make you feel my love, oh yes** _

_**To make you feel my love** _

I finished my song and excused myself as I ran to the bathroom, I could hear chair legs scraping on the floor and boot steps following in my wake and Steves voice mumbling something. I leaned against the sink staring into the mirror. Looking in the face of someone who just confessed her love using the words of another. Would he understand, did he just think it was an emotional song? Maybe using the song to say what I should have on my own was a bad idea. I could hear a muffled singing through the door, but pushed it out of my mind and stared at the puffy-eyed woman before me.

Tony had the DJ queue up the video of me singing on the Quinn Jet. Everyone in the Compound had seen it except for Bucky. He was training in the gym, earbuds in, shutting out the rest of the world, thinking of the thing he wanted but didn’t think he could have. It started with me humming, the video angle constantly changing from far away to close up shots of me. Bucky stood in front of the large screen with a smile on his face, he turned to look at Steve and Nat. They beamed at him, shaking their heads yes.

“She…she was singing about me? Are you sure?” Before Steve or Nat could answer, the video changed to me singing the Ed Sheeran song. He closed his eyes and sighed, hear beating a thousand times a second.

“Pretty sure you two are the only ones I’ve ever heard sing this around the Compound Bucky,” Nat laughed. "Look at her eyes Buck, no one looks at anyone like that unless they’re in love.“

"You know what to do Buck,” Steve smiled and clapped him on the back.

There was a murmur of chatter in the other room, a few voices rang out in disbelief. I splashed water on my face determined not to ruin the night and walked back out to the group. Nat flashed a knowing look sitting down next to me giving a half hug. I could feel eyes on me, a pleading tugged in the pit of my stomach as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He had a dreamy blissful look on his face as his eyes met mine before I turned my head up to the small stage towards the next singer.

Sam belted out Despacito to the horror of all of us. Clint was actually better than I thought he’d be, he sang Renegade by Styx. Thor to our shock belted out I’m too Sexy by Right Said Fred, we all lost it laughing. It took a few minutes to recover before we kept going. All the while I could feel his eyes on me, he flashed that sexy little smirk anytime I glanced his way. Steve whispered something into his ear, a look of triumph crossed his face and he nodded in agreement. He walked up to the stage, whispered in the DJ’s ear before he looked at Tony and nodded. The music started and the screen came to life, but not with the words of the song, it was a video of me in the Quinn Jet swaying in my seat before I started singing.

Bucky stood up on the stage looking down at me, that sexy smile spreading across his face as he started to sing the words along with video me. I never expected his voice to sound so perfect, but there he was, eyes lit up staring at me. He winked causing me to blush and cover my face, I could feel a push on my shoulder forcing me out of my chair, hands around my waist and the next I was on the stage, face to face with Bucky. He held out the mic in between us and we sang together, his other hand swept behind my back guiding me towards him slowly swaying back and forth. The song finished, he handed the mic off to the DJ, pulling me closer, head leaning against mine, our arms wrapped around each other slow dancing on the tiny stage in front of everyone.

“I see you Dollface, I’ve always seen you, I never realized you felt the same.” He whispered, breath tickling my ear, I chuckled.

“Your voice is beautiful Buck.”

“Not as beautiful as you. What do you say we go make up for some lost time?” He pulled away smiling, eyes full of hope.

“I’d like that.” He pulled me towards him, his lips met mine, his hand held the back of my head, fingers tangled in my hair. We jumped off the stage and left the bar hand in hand walking through the city, the first in a long line of nights of forever.


End file.
